


Celebratory Ruminations

by madam_minnie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when his half-human nature seeps through and Spock is unable to contain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebratory Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Written to help clear the muse from his academic need to inspire only essays and school papers.

There are times when his half-human nature seeps through and Spock is unable to contain it. His emotions, usually guarded and sequestered deep within his Vulcan psyche should be as alien to him as the core of the planets he travels to. On days like today, where celebrations abound and the merriment of the crew is palpable, Spock feels out of sorts. His mind understands the reason for the joy. The need for the humans to express their joy in being free from an oppressive society is not unfounded. Humans, like many humanoid beings have an innate need to share their emotions and find release from the onslaught of raw data.

Watching the Captain and CMO celebrate as… fervently as they had this night on the bridge should have been an opportunity to collect data on mating habits and nothing more. Why then, did his body betray his concise commands to merely observe? If he were fully Vulcan, could he witness such an event without the effects that had currently forced him to retreat to his quarters and push his pants down below the obvious protrusion? Even as he freed himself from the confining cotton and wrapped long, thin fingers around the thick shaft, he pondered on what exactly had been the catalyst for his situation. Had it been the moment the two officers realized no one had remained on the bridge and shared a kiss or had it been when the kiss deepened and the keening moan escaped from the Captain's lips? He stroked himself even as he continued to analyze the data he was able to collect. His hand, he noted, appeared to move lazily along the hardened flesh, as if it were the most natural thing in the galaxy. He supposed the thought was accurate and continued with his ruminations.

Had the effects taken hold when the CMO walked the Captain back toward the Captain's chair as they divested each other of their uniform shirts? His cock, the name for the male reproductive organ in his hand, he'd learned was proper terminology for this occasion, jumped at the memory. Perhaps, the fight for dominance added an element of intrigue that Spock's anatomy found fascinating. He would jot that thought down later as he found the sensation of his hand speeding along the hardened length to make his breathing hitch and his vision to cloud slightly. Continuing to explore the data gathered, he wondered if seeing the men unclothed caused the reaction that led to his hasty departure and found that while he found both the male and female human body astounding, he had enjoyed seeing the two men standing together, wearing little clothing. Perhaps, he thought as he rubbed his thumb along the exposed slit of his organ where a viscous liquid had begun to collect, the vision of the Captain dropping to his knees before the CMO added to his dominance fetish.

Clearly, this is what had occurred as his body tensed, his scrotum drew tight against his body and the viscous fluid pulsed from his organ in pearly streams he found… intriguing? He watched as his cock pulsed, the fluid spurted and his legs shook slightly. _Fascinating_. Had he remained on the bridge, would he have witnessed this event from the celebratory men? In the interest of science and data, he decided that on their next holiday, he would remain for the entire celebration.


End file.
